


To My Ex-Wife’s House We Go

by thatindiechick



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatindiechick/pseuds/thatindiechick
Summary: Eggsy and David are headed over to Vicky's house for an early Christmas dinner with her, her husband Simon, and Ella & Charlie.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 16





	To My Ex-Wife’s House We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Part Two and Part Three of my series "In the Shadow of Your Heart".
> 
> Part Two will be starting in January.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read Part One yet, there are no spoilers for it in this, don't worry!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Happy Holidays! xx

“Alright, JB, how’s this one look?” Eggsy asked, turning to show the pup what was probably the tenth tie in the past five minutes.

JB stared at him from where he lay on the end of David and Eggsy’s bed before laying his head down on his paws with a sigh.

“No, didn’t think so either. Bollocks.” Yanking the tie off, Eggsy laid back onto the bed next to JB. He’d known about this night for a month; they were going over to Vicky and Simon’s house for an early Christmas dinner, and even though David had told him not to stress about it, the stress had creeped in over the past several days, particularly about what to wear.

“You alright?” David asked as he exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

Eggsy sat up, grabbing hold of David’s hand and pulling his closer, “I am now.” He attempted to yank the towel off before David stepped back, grabbing his clothes from the top of the dresser.

“Uh, no, don’t think so. We’re on a schedule, love. I told Vic we’d be there by six o’clock”

“Please? I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“You’re never quick,” David said with a chuckle, removing the towel and stepping into his pants, followed by a pair of black trousers. “What’s with the pile of ties on the floor?”

“Couldn’t pick one.”

“I told you, you don’t need to dress all formal. You’ve got on a button up shirt, a nice pair of trousers, and your oxfords, you’re good. You look great, Eggsy. Don’t know what you’re so nervous about anyway.”

“I just wanna make a good impression on Simon, I’ve put off meetin’ him for months now. I mean, he and I are kinda co-co-parenting, ain’t we?”

“Co-co-parenting? That’s a new one.” David made his way over to the closet and pulled out two sweaters, “which color?”

“The tan one,” Eggsy paused, watching David pulled the sweater over his head, “you look good.”

“Thank you,” David leaned down to give him a kiss as he put on his shoes, “and so do you, I promise. Come on, now. I’d like for us to not get caught in traffic.”

The first five minutes of the drive was silent save for the radio playing Christmas music. Eggsy sat, lost in thought, until David’s voice broke through as he sang along to a pop song, his voice barely above a whisper.

“. . . but I chase the feeling, cause you keep me dreaming that I could make you mine, make you mine this season,” David paused, looking over to Eggsy, “you okay over there?”

Eggsy kept his eyes on the lights passing outside, “yeah, just . . . just still feelin’ a bit nervous.”

“Eggsy, I’m telling you, Simon is going to love you!”

Eggsy sighed, “it’s ain’t . . it ain’t just that, David.”

Pulling up to a red light, David removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to grab hold of Eggsy’s, “do you want to talk about it?”

“Tonight’s just a big deal for me, is all. I’ve never really had any family functions to go to. Never had a boyfriend or even a girlfriend before you, ain’t got no Aunts or Uncles or cousins, and Dean’s bullshit always dominated every major holiday for years. Outside of spendin’ Christmas with Mum and Daisy, I’ve gone to Roxy’s family’s house to visit a few times around Christmas and of course I got Harry as well, but it ain’t the same thing as tonight. It hit me the other day that I’m basically takin’ the role of a second step-dad to Ella and Charlie and that just . . . “ he voice trailed off.

“Terrifies you?”

“Yeah, sorta,” Eggsy paused, his thoughts starting to slow slightly, “and there’s . . . there’s something else I haven’t told you about yet.”

“Alright, love. I’m all ears.”

“It was the anniversary of my dad’s death a couple days ago. On the nineteenth.”

“Oh, Eggsy. I . . . I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? We could have gone to see your mum or something.”

“Nah, she doesn’t . . . she doesn’t really like talkin’ ‘bout it. I don’t either, to be honest, but I figured you should know.”

“That why the idea of being with a man who has kids terrifies you?”

“Part of it, yeah. I mean, I ain’t never really had a good father figure ’til Harry came along. So I’m still learnin’.”

“That might be true, but I’ve seen you with Daisy. You’re absolutely amazing with her. You completely surpass the big brother role with her.” David paused, “plus, just because we’re dating now doesn’t mean that you immediately have to jump into step-dad mode with Ella and Charlie. Just . . . be Eggsy. Be a friend.”

“Do they know? ‘Bout us, I mean?”

“I don’t think so. I know I haven’t told them, and I’m sure Vicky hasn’t said anything. But I’ve learned to never underestimate Ella and what she knows, so she may have figured it out. We’ll see.”

Eggsy turned to look at David, “love you.”

David grabbed Eggsy’s hand again, pulling it up to his mouth and placing a kiss against his knuckles, “love you too, duckie.”

“And that’s another thing, why do you call me that?”

“It’s cute, it’s a term of endearment! Do you not like it?”

“No, I like it. Just curious.”

“Good. Cause there’s not many nicknames I can get from ‘Eggsy’.

Eggsy chuckled, turning the radio up as Wham!’s “Last Christmas” began playing, closing his eyes and singing at the top of his lungs until David’s voice stole his attention.

“We’re here, love.”

As Eggsy opened his eyes, he looked out the window, “which one is theirs?”

“Well, we actually have a short walk to get there. Come on.”

They got out of the car, Eggsy following David as he walked down the sidewalk before he turned, leading the two of them down a drive.

“How far is it?”

“It’s just right there, actually,” David said, pointing.

Eggsy blinked, “you mean the three story house right in front of us?”

“It’s four stories. Well, five if you count the floor with the cinema, but aye, that one.” 

Eggsy froze where he stood, “excuse me? The floor with the what?!”

“You’ll see, come on.” David wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist as they continued to make their way to the house.

As they stepped up to the front door, Eggsy froze again, mouth agape as he looked the house up and down, ”hey Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Vicky’s still a ward sister, right?”

David leaned against the wall, “uh-huh.”

“And you said Simon’s a security manager at Heathrow?”

“Correct.”

“So how the fuck can they afford this place?”

“You didn’t hear it from me, but Simon comes from, shall we say, a well to do family. He was apparently a trust fund baby according to Vicky.”

“So one of those blokes that has a job but don’t really need one?”

“Exactly. And honestly, as long as Simon doesn’t mistreat my kids, or Vic for that matter, that’s all I’m concerned about.”

“Fair enough.”

“You ready?” David asked, nodding towards the door bell.

“Not in the slightest.” Keeping his eyes locked on David, Eggsy stepped forward to ring to the doorbell.

David quickly pecked him on the cheek, “it’ll be fine. Just . . . be yourself and remember to breathe.”

Eggsy’s thoughts started drifting again, trying to focus on David’s hand resting on his lower back, until the front door opened. Expecting to see either Vicky or Simon, he was caught off guard as Charlie came running out instead.

“Dad!” 

“Now, I thought mum or Simon is always supposed to answer the door?” David asked as Charlie practically latched onto him.

“But I saw you out the window! Knew it was safe. Eggsy!” Charlie practically shouted after a moment, “did you bring JB?”

“No, he’s back at home. Didn’t think your mum or Simon would appreciate an extra furry, four-legged guest. He’s especially a menace around food.”

“Oh. I was hoping I’d get to meet him.”

“Maybe the next time you’re with your dad, you can come by. How’s that sound?”

Charlie looked up at David, “dad, can we? Can we go see Eggsy next time you take me and Ella out?”

Eggsy smiled a bit as David turned his head ever so slightly to look at him, a knowing look passing between them: Charlie doesn’t know at least.

Before David had a chance to answer, Ella appeared in the doorway, “Mum! Dad and Eggsy are here!” She shouted back into the house.

“Hello darling,” David said as he pulled Ella into a hug with his free arm, kissing the top of her head.

Eggsy’s attention was torn from the three of them as Vicky stepped outside.

“I accidentally let it slip far too early this morning that you two were coming over,” she said as she pulled David into a hug and then Eggsy, “they’ve been looking out the dining room window every half hour since about 2.”

“Well, we’re here now,” David said, his arms wrapped around Ella and Charlie, “come on, let’s go in, get out of the cold.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

David sat down in one of the chairs at the dining room table. Ella had pulled him aside once they’d gotten into the house, telling him in hushed tones that she needed to talk about something. He watched as she sat in the chair across the table from him, the concern building in the back of his mind. It’d been a while since they’d talked like this, just the two of them, away from Vicky and Charlie.

“Everything alright sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I just wondering . . . “ Ella sighed and leaned over the table slightly, her voice low,“is Eggsy your boyfriend?”

David blinked a few times, before stuttering over his words, “— um, I, he, we, uh — ”

Ella smiled, “it’s okay if he is. My friend Georgia has two mums, it’s normal.”

“We, uh . . . we’re coworkers. He’s just a friend.”

“Dad, Mum pulled the ‘he’s just a friend’ card with us with Simon two years ago. Now they’re married. And who brings a coworker to a family dinner?”

David balked slightly, “don’t ask me that, your mum’s the one that invited him.”

“Well, whether he’s your boyfriend or not, he seems to make you happy. It’s nice seeing you happy again since the divorce. Like, really happy.”

“When did you become so grown up, eh?”

“When I turned 12.”

“Is that right? Was that the magic age?”

“Uh-huh.”

David regarded her for a moment. It still felt like yesterday that she was just learning how to walk, and now here she was, almost a teenager and asking him about his love life.

“You’re . . . you’re right, Ella,” he said after a few seconds, “me and Eggsy, we’re together.”

Ella grinned, “I knew it! So what’d you get him for Christmas?”

“A ring.”

Ella practically jumped out of the chair at his answer, “did you give it to him already? Did you propose?!”

“Steady on, El. He and I have only been together for a few months. Mainly just wanna show him that I’m committed and that I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s lovely, Dad.”

They sat in silence for a moment before David stood up, Ella following suit, “come on, let’s go join everyone else, shall we? I can only imagine Simon’s in there talking Eggsy’s ears off.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“You have a lift in your house,” Eggsy said in amazement as he followed Vicky and Charlie to the kitchen.

“Yeah, makes it easier to get up to our rooms if we’re coming from the basement.”

Eggsy moved to sit in one of the barstools as he watched Vicky walk around to where a man stood. “Simon,” Vicky said, touching him on the shoulder to get his attention, “this is Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Simon, my husband.”

“Eggsy, nice to meet you,” Simon said as he stretched out his hand across the kitchen island. Eggsy let his eyes move over the man quickly as he shook his hand; tan skin, brown hair hair, extremely friendly disposition, thankfully, softening Eggsy’s anxieties ever so slightly.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.” Eggsy turned to Vicky as Simon resumed working on the bowl of cranberries in front of him, “your home is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Vicky said. 

“So what do you do, Eggsy?” Simon asked as he moved to pull the roast beef out of the oven, before moving to set it on a cutting board on the counter.

“I’m a tailor. I work for Kingsman.” Eggsy smirked as he caught Vicky’s eye; while she might know his actual job, there was no need for Simon to know.

“Vic, isn’t that where you said David’s working now?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“How long have you been there?” Simon asked.

“Six years. I just finished up my apprenticeship, actually.”

“Do the apprenticeships there take that long?”

“It depends on the person. It can take anywhere from two to six years. When I was hired, it was generally just off of my character. My boss he . . . he saw something in me, thought I’d be a good fit for the company; so when I got hired, had a lot to learn.”

“Mm,” Simon took a sip of his drink, “so if I come in for a fitting, could I request you?”

Eggsy nodded, “yeah. If you do, you’ll get David as well, actually; since I’m the one trainin’ him.”

“Yeah, so if I do something wrong, blame this one,” David chuckled as he sat down on a barstool next to Eggsy.

Simon leaned forward across the island, his voice barely above a whisper so only the four of them could hear, “so you two are together, right?”

“Yeah,” David answered, “for about three months now.”

“Si, I told you they were,” Vicky said, bringing the salad she had been mixing over to where they stood.

Simon nodded, “sorry, not trying to be all in your business, just curious.”

“Do the kids know?” Eggsy asked.

“Ella does.”

“I thought you said she might know, Dave, not that she does know.”

David sighed, “she . . . that’s what she wanted to ask me when we came into the house.”

“And?”

“And I told her the truth.”

“How’d she handle it?”

David shrugged, “fine. Like I was telling her that the sky was blue.”

“She tell you about Georgia?” Vicky asked

“She did.” David paused, “a friend of her’s that has two mums,” he said, in response to the look of confusion resting on Eggsy’s face.

‘’Kids, come help set the table!”

“Oh, we can help, Vicky, if you’d like,” Eggsy said, hopping down from the barstool.

“No, no, you two are guests. I’m attempting to instill some type of etiquette into these two anyway,” Vicky said as she handed three plates to Charlie and then three to Ella.

Once the table had been set and the food brought in, the actual dinner went by in a blur; Eggsy’s eyes moving back and forth between everyone as they spoke, slowly easing himself into the dynamic in front of him.

After dinner, they all reconvened back into the living room, Eggsy, David, Vicky and the kids sitting themselves down on the large wraparound couch as Simon made his way back into the kitchen.

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Simon asked. “We have beer, wine, whisky, and tequila. And of course if you want the non-alcoholic route, we have coffee, tea, soft drinks, and water.”

“David, Eggsy?”

“Whisky’s fine, thanks,” Eggsy said as Charlie somehow managed to maneuver himself between him and David.

“Dave?”

“Nothing for me, Simon. I’m the one driving.”

“Hey, Eggsy?” Charlie asked, looking up at him as Simon handed Eggsy his drink.

“Yeah?”

“Are you gonna be our second step-dad, like Simon?”

“Charlie!” Ella hissed, her eyes widening as she glared at her younger brother.

Eggsy closed his eyes for a moment, “I . . . I . . . uh . . . ”

Charlie turned to look at Ella as she continued to glare at him, “what, Ella? You said that Dad said that Eggsy was his boyfriend, like Simon used to be Mum’s before they got married so I was just wondering,” he sat back on the couch before he muttered not quite quietly enough, “I didn’t even mention the ring.”

Both Vicky and Simon choked on their drinks; Eggsy’s eyes shot open, “the what?”

“Charlie, I told you not to say anything!” Ella yelled.

David groaned as he lowered his head into his hands as Ella and Charlie began bickering back and forth; Eggsy keeping his eyes locked onto the centerpiece on the coffee table in an attempt to process the last thirty seconds.

“Everybody be quiet!” Vicky half shouted, silencing the room and bringing everyone’s attention to her, including Eggsy and David, “thank you.”

“Ella, Charlie, how about you two go to the basement and find a movie for us all to watch,” Simon said, trying to clear the tension that sat in the air.

“And please,” Vicky chimed in as the two of them quickly jumped up from the couch and headed towards the lift, “not that version of A Christmas Carol that came on the BBC last year. It’s too long, and it terrified Charlie.”

“Still haven’t watched that one,” Eggsy said as he downed the rest of the whisky in the glass he held, “what?” He asked as David stared at him.

David shook his head, “nothing, just . . . “ his words trailed off, partially in shock at Eggsy not having mentioned the ring, “come with me, wanna show you something.” He grabbed hold of Eggsy’s hand, pulling him out towards the backyard, “look.”

“Oh my days,” Eggsy whispered as he looked up. Not only was every house that sat behind Vicky and Simon’s house decorated, but lights had also been strung up, going back and forth between the two rows of houses, “who do we have to call to get them to do our street like this?”

“That’s a good question,” David muttered as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy from behind, “you doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, leaning back into David’s chest, “real good now. You smell nice.”

“Thank you. Come on, let’s head back inside, go find out what movie the kids picked.”

David kept his arm wrapped around Eggsy as they reentered the house, watching as Simon and Vicky chatted while they did the dishes. As they got closer, their conversation slowly reached David’s ears.

“Well, hey,” Simon was saying as he placed the glasses into the cabinet, “at least Charlie didn’t mention the baby . . . oh shit.” He froze as he turned around, his eyes landed on David and Eggsy, the two of them now frozen where they stood, mouths slightly agape.

“Si? What’s . . . wrong . . . ” Vicky said as she turned around to see what Simon was staring at, “oh . . . um . . . “

The four of them stood in stunned silence for several seconds before Simon spoke up, his eyes flickering back and forth between David and Vicky, “you know what, I’m just . . . I’m gonna go and make sure Ella and Charlie aren’t arguing again about the movie. Uh . . . Eggsy! Eggsy would you like to join me? We can take the stairs and I’ll give you a tour of the lower ground floor.”

“Yeah, sure, mate.” Eggsy said as he followed Simon out the room and down the stairs, leaving David and Vicky.

“So . . . you’re pregnant?” David half asked, half stated as he sat in one of the barstools across from Vicky.

“Yeah . . . I was gonna tell you, I just . . . ”

“You didn’t have to. It’s none of my business.”

“I know that, but . . . Ella and Charlie are so excited about it and they are your children so I figured you should know, too. Just didn’t plan on it being this early.”

“How far along are you?”

“Just a bit over three months,” Vicky paused, “that’s why I’m wearing this.” She chuckled, pulling at her sweater, “it’s the nicest thing I have in the semi-baggy category.”

David stood up from where he sat, walking around the island to where Vicky stood, pulling her into a hug, “congratulations, Vicky.”

“You’re not . . . upset?”

David pulled back out of the hug, confused, “no? Why would I be upset? You and Simon have been married for two years, you’re happy. No, I am not upset. I am so, so happy for you, Vic. Watching you and Simon together it’s . . . it’s what you deserved our entire marriage and I just . . . the war changed me. And so I’m glad that you’ve found someone that makes you happy.”

Vicky smiled, “thanks, Dave. And I should probably be saying the same thing to you. Tonight’s the first night I’ve ever really seen you and Eggsy together like this. You light up, when he looks at you. And,” Vicky paused, “what’s all this about a ring? Which, I’m sorry if Charlie spoiled something for you.”

“No, Eggsy didn’t even mention it when we stepped outside. Maybe he heard something else or maybe he just blocked it out. But, uh . . . yeah, it’s not like an engagement ring or anything. Got him a Claddagh ring.”

“They make those for men?”

“Mm-hmm. Look,” David pulled his phone out, pulling up the photo of the ring he’d bought for Eggsy.

“Dave, that’s lovely.”

“Ella said the same exact thing.”

“You’re in it for the long haul with him, then?”

“I’m certainly trying to be. Come on, they’re all probably down there waiting for us.”

As they stepped into the lift to go downstairs, Vicky kept her eyes towards the floor before she looked back up at David, “so, I’m not trying to be nosy or anything but . . . do you think you and Eggsy might ever . . . ”

“What?”

Vicky nodded down towards her stomach.

“Oh, have a kid, you mean?” David shook his head, “honestly, Vic, I have no idea. Not that Eggsy isn’t good with kids, he really is, I just . . . ” he sighed, “I’m still trying to learn how to take care of a dog.”

“What is it he has again? A pug?”

“Yeah, JB. The most spoilt pug you’ll ever meet, but I know Eggsy wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus, it’s still early days. Our relationship didn’t start out super normal. I don’t think most people meet their partners when they come to save them from a underground crime ring.”

As the lift opened and they exited, David gently pulled Vicky back to where he stood, “one more thing, just wanted to ask not in front of the kids.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Eggsy and I are driving up to Scotland on Wednesday to go and see my mum and I was wondering if the kids were free if they’d like to come too?”

“Sure, it’s fine with me. You can ask them.”

“What took you so long?” Charlie asked as David and Vicky entered the room.

“Oh, Mummy and I were just having a chat. Now, how would you and Ella like to come with me and Eggsy for a day trip on Wednesday?”

“Where are you going?” Ella asked.

“Going up to Scotland for the day, gonna go see your nan.”

“Yeah!” Ella and Charlie shouted almost simultaneously.

“Alright, it’s settled then. Now, what are we watching?”

“The Grinch! The cartoon one.”

“Very good decision,” David said as Ella and Charlie situated themselves to sit between him and Vicky.

“It was Eggsy’s idea!” Charlie said.

“Really?”

“Well, they couldn’t make a decision,” Eggsy began as he moved himself next to where David was sat, “and the Grinch is one of Daisy’s favorites. She’ll make you watch it over and over again if you’re not careful.”

“I’ll have to remember that.”

“Alright, let’s get this started,” Simon said as he turned down the lights before sitting down on the couch next to Vicky.

In the darkness, Eggsy intertwined his fingers with David’s as he leaned on his shoulder, sighing to himself as every last bit of anxiety he’d felt before they left their flat had completely gone away.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Dave, be sure to let me know what time the kids have to be ready on Wednesday,” Vicky was saying as she hugged Eggsy and David on the front porch.

“I will. It’ll probably be early, before sunrise.” 

“Thank you, again, for inviting us. Well, thanks for inviting me. I’m sure Dave was always on the invite list.” Eggsy said.

“Of course. Anyone that’s this important to Dave is important to me.”

Eggsy smiled as he continued, “well, we should be going. Gotta get back and make sure JB hasn’t eaten the bathroom rug again.”

“Alright. I’ll see you both Wednesday, then.”

“Sounds good,” David said, wrapping his arm around Eggsy as they made their way from the house, turning back only for a moment to watch as Vicky closed the front door behind them. “What?” He asked once he noticed Eggsy’s eyes on his.

“Love you.”

David pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, “love you too.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Can you breathe a sigh of relief now?” David asked as locked the front door of their flat, Eggsy practically collapsing onto the bed.

“Yeah, definitely.”

David stood in the door way of their bedroom, watching as Eggsy sat up and began to unbutton his shirt.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing, I just . . . I’ll be right back,” David muttered as he walked down the hall.

Eggsy removed his shoes and his socks as JB made his way into the bedroom a few seconds later, “hey buddy, were you good while we were gone? Hmm?” Reaching for his phone, he snapped a photo of the pup siting at his feet before texting it to Vicky: If the kids are still awake, tell them JB says hello. He looked up as David reappeared in the doorway, “what’s up?”

David took a deep breath before he walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to Eggsy, “this was supposed to be saved until Christmas Eve, but Charlie put a bit of a damper on the surprise a bit.”

Eggsy froze as David handed him a small black, velvet bag. Pulling it open, Eggsy reached in, producing a silver band ring, “oh. It . . . wasn’t a joke.”

“Now, before you freak out, I know what you’re thinking. This isn’t a proposal, I promise.

Eggsy held the ring up closer to his face, peering at the design that went around the ring, accented by a black background, “what’s on it?”

“Well, the heart represents love, the hands surrounding it represent friendship, and the crown represents loyalty,” David paused, taking in the look on Eggsy’s face, “I just wanted to give you something that says I love you, I care about you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Dave, it’s amazin’. What’s the inscription on the inside say?”

“It’s Gaelic, it says ‘tá mo chroí istigh ionat’ which means ‘my heart is within you’.”

“How do I wear it, does the hand matter?”

“I’m glad you asked that. See, this is a Claddagh ring, and the way you wear it shows others your relationship. If you wear it on your right hand with the heart facing away from you, you’re single, if you wear it facing towards you, your heart has been taken. If you wear it on your left hand with the heart facing away from you, you’re engaged, and wearing it towards you means you’re married.”

Smiling, Eggsy slipped the ring onto his right hand, the heart facing towards him, “you know, this would be a really fucked up way to break up with someone.”

“It would be,” David chuckled, “glad you didn’t.”

“‘Course not,” Eggsy said as he moved himself to straddle David’s lap, “I love you too. C’mere,” Eggsy grabbed a hold of the back of David’s head, pulling him towards him into a kiss, deep and slowly, “fuck,” he muttered as he pulled away, “been wantin’ to do that all evenin’.”

“I’m just wondering . . . is your offer from earlier still on the table?”

“What offer?”

“The one you gave me when I got out the shower?”

Eggsy smirked, “definitely. Let me just take JB out and then give him one of those expensive dog treats Harry bought him so he won’t be begging for attention out in the hallway for the entire time.”

“Why? Won’t take that long, we can just let him back in the room.”

“Oh, no, Dave, see, we’re not currently on a schedule so I don’t have to rush. I mean, you already said I’m never quick, and that’s when I’m trying to be. So this time around, I figured I’d really like to take my time on you.”

Eggsy sighed as he nuzzled his face into David’s neck.

“Cheeky,” David chuckled as he pulled Eggsy into another kiss, “fine, go take care of JB. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Eggsy stood up, moving to grab JB’s leash off the wall next to the front door, JB following and barking eagerly, standing up on his hind legs to paw at Eggsy’s trousers eagerly, “okay, okay, we’ll be outside in a minute, calm down,” Eggsy said as he attached the leash to JB’s collar before walking back into the bedroom briefly, “I expect to see you fully undressed by the time I get back.”

“And if I’m not?” David asked as he stood up, moving to remove his sweater.

“Well, then let’s just say that I’ll be putting a few of those ties down there to good use,” Eggsy said with a wink as he left the flat, taking JB for a walk down the Mews.

David sat himself down on the bed, picking up the small bag the ring had been in. He closed his eyes, laying back onto the pillows, an overwhelming sense of relief flooding through him as he smiled to himself. The evening had gone better than he could have ever hoped for. It was an amazing beginning to what David felt was going to be the best Christmas both he and Eggsy had had in years.


End file.
